Kitten
by AllieArson
Summary: Just before the Ministry party Draco tries to assist his sister with an unorthodox idea but they end up getting in trouble. For Envys-Kitty. Smut after first chapter anal, Double Penetration, toys, incest. LM/OC/DM, LM/OC, DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story that Envys-Kitty requested. I hope you all enjoy it I had fun writing it. I feel so bad it took me so long to this up but I've been swamped with homework. It shouldn't take long for the next chapter. Smut is in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The young woman sat in her room focusing on the book she was trying to master turning into a cat. She had mastered transforming but she couldn't quite master changing back yet, when she changed back she was naked and her ears and tail didn't go away. They went away after an hour if she really focused and had no interruptions but if she couldn't do that they would go away after a day. She focused and turned into a fluffy white kitten. She struggled to get out of the pile of clothes.<p>

'_Not again,'_ she thought. When she finally found her way out of her clothes she heard a knock at the door.

"Mistress, dinner is almost ready," She heard the house elf say. She quickly changed back.

"Be down in a minute," She called quickly dressing the blonde looked in the mirror and pulled a cap over her head.

Lucius sat downstairs waiting for his children to come down for dinner. Draco was first and Ava was in the room shortly after. She quietly sat through dinner trying to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Ava dear," Narcissa said. "You need to get ready for the Ministry party tonight." The younger blonde choked on her water.

"Ministry party... tonight?"

"Yes we have to go in an hour and a half."

"Oh ok," She mumbled. She had to find a way to get her ears and tails to go away quickly.

Once dinner was over she ran upstairs and tried her best to get her tails and ear to go away when Draco walked into the room.

"Draco go away now,"

"Ava I think I have an idea of how you can get this to go away sooner,"

"How?"

He held out a small metal ball. She knew immediately what it was.

"I'm not using that,"

"If you stop focusing on your ears and tail they'll go away," He said his hand touching one of them. "Although I really do like them,"

Ava bit her bottom lip as she felt a tingle in between her legs. He was right she grabbed it and he smirked before leaving the room.

An hour later she had a black dress and a red head scarf she could barely hear and her tail was skillfully hidden as they walked into the party. It had been about ten minutes into it she was standing next to a few girls trying to hear them when she felt a pulsing vibration at her clit and entrance. She bit her lip to quiet her moan. She parted from the girls and went into a secluded hallway as Draco smirked at her from across the room. Once she got inside the vibrating grew steady and stronger.

"Holy shit," She moaned gripping the table. The blonde heard footsteps and turned around to see her father.

"Ava, are you alright," He asked his face unreadable. She closed her eyes and nodded. _God damn why is this happening to me?_ She knew he was still looking at her. "Take off your scarf." She barely heard him but did as she was told revealing the cat ears. "What have I told you?"

"Don't try to turn into my Animagus form when we have to go to an event the same week."

"And yet you continue to disobey me,"

"I'm sorry sir," She said her voice quivering as the vibration became stronger.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Ava come to my study after we get home and we'll discuss your punishment."

"Yes sir,"

He walked away from his daughter and back to the party knowing exactly why her cheeks were flushed and she was holding onto the table for dear life. The older Malfoy knew his son had something to do with it.

Once they got home Ava met Lucius in his study preparing for the worst. The small metal ball had reverted back to its normal form halfway through the party and she put it in her purse. She stood in silence in front of him.

"Why must you continue to do this?" It was a rhetorical question. "You know that you're not experienced enough to transform back completely."

She sat there and listened to him wondering if he noticed what else he noticed from tonight.

"And that little stunt you pulled at the party wasn't funny either,"

"That was Draco's idea,"

"But you still participated,"

"He told me it would make my tail and ears going away,"

"Well he was wrong, now I've figured out what your punishment should be. Since you think it's alright to be an exhibitionist I think your punishment should fit what you did."

She nodded not knowing exactly what he meant as her father stepped closer to her.

"I really have grown fond of these little ears you have," He said reaching up and touching one of them smirking as it twitched trying to get away from him. His hand moved to her tail and her eyes closed as she felt a tingle between her legs. They slowly moved to her arms together before binding them.

She didn't know exactly what her punishment would be but she anticipated what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now sorry it's short next one will be longer next chapter will be up ASAP.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter sorry for the delay. DM/OC quickie will get more detailed with that pair next chapter, lots of LM/OC in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ava's senses were a light with excitement. She could feel Lucius studying her from behind. She felt her arousal pooling between her legs.<p>

"Did you come earlier?" She heard him ask from behind her. She could barely breathe.

"Yes," She whispered feeling slightly ashamed.

"When,"

She remembered exactly when.

"Half way through the ball,"

She heard him move behind her before he lifted up her dress she gasped feeling his fingers glide over her opening before touching her primed clit. She bit her lip to suppress a moan as his skilled fingers continued to tease her opening. Lucius could feel how wet she was and closed his eyes to control himself. Ava whimpered as his fingers continued to run over her opening before two were thrust inside. She moaned in pleasure as he twisted his fingers in and out of her tight passage. He slipped them out and ran them over her clit before he slid them back in again.

Lucius reveled in the feel of her walls imagining how she'd feel around his cock. He tried to suppress the thought this was strictly a punishment. She moaned as her walls tightened around her fingers as she was desperately trying to thrust into his hand she was close. He pulled his hand away from her making her groan in disappointment. Ava was aching for his skilled fingers. Lucius smirked and waited until she calmed down before he trailed his fingers over her folds. She felt his fingers working inside her again. She was so close to an orgasm before he pulled his fingers away again. She sobbed in disappointment. Her body was crying out for pleasure how could he deny her that? After a few moments he untied her.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He said she whimpered. "Answer me,"

"Yes sir," She mumbled.

"Will you do it again?"

"No sir,"

"Good, you can go."

She turned and walked out of the room extremely frustrated.

Ava walked down the hall her tail and ears still present she needed her release now and she knew just where to get it. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to see Draco sitting at his desk. Determined she walked over to him.

"Ava what-" She cut him off when she pulled him into a bruising kiss. She pulled away and looked at him lust was heavy in his eyes almost immediately he pulled his lips down to hers. He quickly worked at her dress and pulled her onto his lap her back pressing against his toned chest. He could feel her tail pushing against him. His hand ran over her breast pinching her nipple as his other quested between her legs to her wet opening. She moaned as his fingers dipped into her opening and stroked over her G-spot. Ava couldn't stand it anymore she needed to cum.

"Please," She moaned. "I need you to fuck me," He pushed her up and over the desk. She could hear the rustling of clothes before feeling him at her entrance. He was buried deep inside her with one thrust. She moaned as he began a quick and powerful rhythm her breasts scraping against his desk causing a painful pleasure. She came quickly clutching the desk, as her walls pulsed around him he thrusted a few more times before coming deep inside her. He fell on top of her and after coming down from their orgasmic high she left without another word.

As she lay in bed that night she had a very familiar ache between her legs. She knew exactly what she needed to do grabbing a few things she snuck out of her room and down the hallway she snuck into her father's room to find Lucius sleeping soundly. She pulled out her wand and removed his clothes with a silent spell. She creeped closer to his bed to see he was on his back; she slowly began to pull the sheet down revealing his toned chest and stomach. She studied him before biting her lower lip and continuing to pull the elegant silk lower. Ava couldn't help but notice that his cock was semi-hard. She pulled four Slytherin ties out of the waist band of her pajama bottoms before performing another silent spell the ties moved around his wrists and ankles before knotting around them they soon tied securely around the bed posts.

She ran her hands down his pale chest feeling the muscles under her palms, he was exquisite, her hand came down to his semi-erect cock wrapping her fingers around it feeling it grow in her palm she slowly began to stroke up and down. The ache between her legs grew worse as his cock grew harder and more insistent in her palm. A deep groan escaped him as he awoke. He looked around and tried to move him limbs finding he couldn't. Lucius looked around before his eyes met hers a smirk was present on her lips.

"Ava untie me now," He said as sternly she smirked hearing the lust in his voice.

"No," Ava said seductively as her finger ran over the head of his cock gathering up the pre-cum that she was forming at the tip. He hissed with pleasure. "You see I'm horney and I'm want to cum around your cock."

When he opened his mouth to protest she ran the tip of her tounge over his cock. Her lips wrapped around his cock and she slid his cock down her throat. She held him there for a few moments before pulling away. She got off the bed and undressed herself before crawling on top of him hovering her wet opening over the tip of his now fully erect cock. She looked down at him a mix of anger and untamed lust was heavy in his eyes. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock gasping as he stretched her walls. Ava watched his eyes close and he stifled a groan. When she was fully impaled on his cock she sighed in pleasure leaning back. Ava started a slow movement up and down his shaft taking her time.

Lucius watched as his cock disappeared into her tight opening. His eyes wandered over her slim stomach to her full breasts her head was thrown back in pleasure with her plump lips open as moans flowed out of her mouth. He briefly could feel her tail fluttering against the inside of her leg.

"Merlin... that feels so good," She sighed pleasure taking over her body. One of her hands moved up to her breast and began to pinch her nipple as the other ventured to her clit. She felt herself fall over the edge. Ava let out a loud moan as her walls convulsed around him. Lucius watched her lose control it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He growled needing to cum deep inside her. He was still hard and urgent buried inside her but she wouldn't move.

"Not so fun when it's done to you is it," She said when she regained control of her breath.

Ava stood and put her pajamas she grabbed her wand and with a flick of her wrist he was released. She went to open the door but before she could his hand grabbed her wrist and her back was against the wall. His body was pressed into hers she felt him hard and desperate against her hip.

"Not so fast," Lucius growled in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now the next chapter will be up soon I promise.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**After all this time I finally got this chapter done, thank you all for staying with me through my small hiatus I had to finish school and get my license. I'm very happy to say I'm back from my hiatus and taking a long month off before I start work I plan on dedicating a lot more time to fanfiction as well as other personal works. Thank you all for staying with me and my stories. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to JK Rowling I don't make a profit this is just for fun. Without any further delay here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>A flicker of fear ran through Ava, she could feel Lucius' body pressing her into the wall he had a secure grip on her so she couldn't get away. As the fear coursed through her veins so did a small excitement of what was to come.<p>

"You didn't think you could play this game did you?" He growled in her ear.

His fingers twisting into the delicate straps of her pajama top with a swift movement he tore them letting the black shirt slide down her body. Lucius looked at the small pink nipples that were begging for his touch, he held back the urge to take one in his mouth. She needed to learn a lesson about her place. Hands twisting tighter in her hair as the other came to grip the bottoms his cock screamed to be deep inside her again.

Ava let out a small gasp, Lucius' ear barely caught it, once the sound of pleasure hit his ear his hand untangled from her shorts. She had her orgasm looking at her bright red lips he had a better idea. Gripping her hair tighter, she could feel him leading her to the ground by her hair. Ava landed on her knees seeing the large swollen pink head.

"Hands behind your back," He commanded sending a pulse through her swollen clit. "Open,"

Lucius pushed her head down feeling her eagerly suck as he entered her hot mouth, the way her tounge ran over every inch it could. Slowly he began to lead her head up and down adoring the feel of her soft lips around him.

"Look at me," He growled looking down at her, adjusting the grip he had on her hair, large blue eyes gazing up into his. "Good girl,"

The head slid down to the back of her throat, he let out a growl, it wouldn't be long if he stayed in her tight pulsing throat. Pulling his length from her lips feeling her desperately trying to keep it in her mouth, the way her lips dragged over his head he quickly began to fuck her hot mouth with just the head. His mind spun loving the feel of her dragging lips and flicking, as he gripped her hair tighter. How long had it been since a women had showed this much eagerness to his cock, even his mistress didn't show this much ardor.

Ava could tell by the swelling of his shaft in her mouth he was close, she wanted him to cum for her she didn't care where. She couldn't help but compare the two men, Lucius was longer than Draco but not by much where as Draco was a bit thicker. Regardless she devoted herself to it loving the taste on her tounge as much as the feel of it down her throat.

Thrusting deep into her gagging throat one more time he could feel himself fall over that edge. Every fiber of his pulsing cock wanted to stay inside her throat and let her swallow every drop, looking at her pale skin and blonde hair he realized he wanted more. Swiftly pulling out of her mouth securing his fingers tightly in her blonde hair pulling her back harshly, he pumped his cock wildly he growling as his hot cum spilled out in long streaks over her face, tits and hair. He milked the last drop out of his cock letting it hang dangerously on the tip above her slightly open mouth.

His breathing hard and uneven, Lucius finally released her now tangled main. Remaining standing tall above her in awe of the wildly beautiful sight of her covered in his seed, the small white ears managing to poke out of the blonde mane, an almost feral look in her eyes. He mind spun at the sight, he felt another unexpected swell of desire knowing she wanted much more. Softly, gently, his fingertips began to trace the incredibly soft white fur at the tip; it flicked back desperately trying to get away from them, an involuntary gasp escaping her swollen pink lips. His thumb and index finger caught it starting a slow circular caress. Ava let out a loud moan of pleasure pushing her chest towards him; the radiating heat that it started made her squirm.

Lucius lost what little composure he had left needing to taste her on his tounge, pushing her back onto the floor the small sound of surprise bubbling from her lips as he gripped her knees forcing them up to her shoulders. She felt the cool air hit her as he exposed her to the air holding her legs wide open, the look in his eyes gave her a confidence that she could get what she'd been dreaming for. The strong man held her up seeing her glistening folds just below her neatly trimmed blonde curls, the sight made his mouth water.

His hot mouth kissed her opening just before his tounge dove deep inside her, groaning with pleasure tasting the sweet juices on his tounge, wishing he could bottle the taste. Ava cried out with abandon as his tounge flicked around her opening quickly darting inside it before moving up to circle her clit. His hands gripped the backs of her knees, his growls and gasps sounded around her as the world disappeared all she could focus on were the skilled caresses from his tounge.

Lucius sucked on her clit feeling her small limbs quiver under his fingertips as he buried his tounge inside her. He could tell by her jerking just how much she wanted to bring his head closer inside her, almost certain that she would ride him tounge just a skillfully as she rode him earlier. The thought sent another pulse down his stiffening cock, she tried to tease him thinking she could get her fill and leave; maybe she could get away with these games at school, but not with him. With every caress of his tounge, he would conquer her, and by the end of the night, she would be quivering around him broken.

His tounge moved down lower, she felt it slide between her folds and down. Gasping as it circled the tight ring of her other hole, her body tensed before it sent a spark of pleasure that shook her body. Everything in her head was screaming that his tounge shouldn't be there however, the feeling that coursed through her veins as his tounge pushed into her dissolved the little protest inside her, everything Lucius was doing sent her faster and closer to the edge.

Ava froze, one skilled swirl inside her before taking her swollen clit into his mouth once more she unraveled around him. Her cries of pleasure sounding into the room, his tounge continued working the pleasure becoming over whelming as she tried to writhe away from him. He dug his fingers into her legs keeping her as still as he could while he continued to devour the juices flowing from her like a man who had just found water in the desert.

"Please... I- I can'-..." Ava helplessly whispered her mind clouded she couldn't take anymore of the mind bending pleasure his tounge elicited from her. Between her half formed whispers for mercy his ears caught the name, almost certainly sure she had misspoke however he knew anything said in moments like this were true. He felt a dark heat when the name reached his ears, rolling her onto her stomach, the pristine white tail trying to hide her pussy from him; Lucius smirked gripping her small hips roughly pulling her ass up in the air. His long fingers moved under the tail finding her entrance, she whimpered as two slowly began to caress between her folds slowly gliding in and out of her.

The teen gripped the ground trying desperately to hold onto the earth that seemed to be disappearing around her as he drew out more pleasure from her. He flipped her tail up to watch his fingers disappearing inside her still spasming pussy. His eyes drawn to her puckered hole, the desire from her responsive actions from his tounge mixed with a dangerous sudden anger that slowly started to consume him as much as the lust remembering the name that carelessly spilled from her lips.

Gripping her hips he thrust deep inside her with on fluid motion making her cry out in surprise, feeling every inch of him hard and strong inside her, setting every nerve in her body on fire. She couldn't take it, yet as he started to move in and out she didn't want it to ever stop. Lucius held her tightly in place despite how badly she her body jerked, he pulled out slowly threatening to remove his whole length, the way her opening squeezed his head made him linger longer. The sight alone would've been enough to keep him there, however his cock screamed almost forced him to thrust harder inside her.

With every thrust his cock slid over her g-spot only to find the sweeter spot deep inside that sent her world spiraling. Lucius could see the whites of her knuckles feeling her small body start to tremble, it wouldn't be long now. He leaned over her bringing his fingers to her lips, she eagerly opened her mouth tasting herself on his fingers, feeling the loss in her mouth when he removed them. Spitting above his cock he circled her tight ring lightly tapping it with his fingers slowly pushing the two digits in with little resistance earning another loud moan of abandon.

A few more deep thrusts along with a skilled twist from his fingers, she could feel herself falling endlessly into the abyss of pleasure. She could feel her body shake and crumble around him, wave after wave of her intense orgasm rocking her. Lucius felt her tight heat unravel around him half-formed words spilling endlessly from her mouth her small body fighting to get away from the overwhelming pleasure as he continued his strong full thrusts inside her. Letting out a low primal noise, he pressed his chest against her back pinning her small frame underneath him gripping her throat from behind, the unexpected softness of her tail pushed flush against his stomach sent a powerful sensation through his being. Her half-formed pleas for mercy from the pleasure that gripped her finally sent him over the edge.

Stars formed and blackness clouded her vision, Ava could feel him swelling inside her his thrusts getting deeper and feverish, a primal nose erupted from her throat. Feeling his cum exploding deep inside her in long hot bursts sent another sharp unexpected orgasm tearing through her body.

His hips slowed and the tight grip he had on her neck eased, his cock still pulsed not wanting to leave her tight heat. Concerned his weight might be too much Lucius lifted his chest, his eyes taking in the sight of the blonde shaking helplessly beneath him. He'd never seen a more magnificent sight than the one before his eyes, despite the perfect sight and how he'd just broken her still he couldn't escape the name that escaped her lips earlier. Looking down at her exhausted body, his mind slowly starting to work plan to handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you all for being so patent I promise the next chapter will be up with in the week! Hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
